ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hex (Classic)
Hex 'also known as Hexlord, is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desires to rule the world with his unmatched powers. He possesses five "magical" charms called the ''Charms of Bezel that give him the powers of levitation, fire, reincarnation, lightning, and luck, in addition to his own spellcasting abilities. It is unknown how he possesses powers even without the charms (revealed in an Enhanced Version of the episode to be highly advanced Bezellian technology), but since it's implied in In Charm's Way that Charmcaster was trained in manipulating mana, it was probably the same for him. Though, like all the villains of the show, he's fought Ben several times although he is more of an enemy of Gwen than he is an enemy of Ben, as he attacks her in all his appearances except Don't Drink the Water, and shows more hate and rancor toward her (when he escapes from prison in Tough Luck, he clearly states he wants to get revenge on Gwen, not Ben). It is also said that the skull-like markings on his face are similar to the ones the Bezellians, an ancient group of no longer existing people) had. '''Ben 10 In'' Lucky Girl, he attempts to steal an ancient spell book known as the "Archamada Book of Spells", dating back to the 16th century and containing powerful spells that, combined with the Charms, give the wielder unimaginable powers (revealed in an Enhanced Version that the combined powers of the Charms allow him to make the spells real). However, the Charm of Luck falls into Gwen's possession during Hex's fight with Ben, and she soon learns to utilize its power (the first hinting of Gwen's latent powers). Despite Hex's attempts to reclaim the Charm and the Book, he is eventually defeated by the Tennysons and arrested, while Gwen destroys the Charms. Hex returns in ''Tough Luck; his niece Charmcaster breaks him out of prison. Together, they search for the Keystone of Bezel, which he plans to use to recreate the other five Charms and multiply his power tenfold. Again, Gwen gets the Keystone and is soon attacked by the pair. Hex fails again due to both the Tennysons interference and Charmcaster betraying him so she can take the Charms for herself (though she fails as well). Hex(who is revealed to have been possessed by Ghostfreak once defeated) appears in Ben 10: Protector of Earth, as a boss that Ben faces at the end of Effigy Mounds. Hex then reappears in Don't Drink the Water, having aged into an old man since his last appearance. Learning of the Fountain of Youth, he tracks it down and uses it to become immortal. However Ben, reduced to a toddler by the effects of the Fountain, uses Heatblast to try and evaporate the Fountain when, due to being taunted by Gwen, he has a tantrum and goes supernova hot, allowing him to evaporate the water, which overexposes Hex and reduces him to an infant. Hex is last seen in Charmcaster's hands, where his niece enjoys taunting him at his expense. Hex was mentioned in the Vilgax Attacks video game, by Charmcaster when she's confronted by Ben on Terradino, stating that Ben has got a lot of nerve facing her after what he did to her uncle, presumably referring to the Fountain of Eternal Youth. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' He eventually come back in the third season, where it's revealed he has seemingly made up with his niece between the two series, and now lives in a tall, Japanese-style mansion where he keeps all his books of magic, including the Archamada. He has returned to his original age, and his look is mostly the same than before, though his clothes are now fully red instead of black and red, and his face is whiter than before making it look even more like a skull. Khary Payton reprises his voice. In Time Heals, Gwen infiltrates his house to steal the Grimoire of Archamada, and, despite Paradox's warning, uses it to time travel to the past and stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and preventing Kevin's mutation. Though she succeeds, her action causes Hex to take over the world. No thanks to his magic, the Master magician knows that Gwen is responsible for the creation of this future, and tries to prevent her from turning the future back to normal. However, after a short fight against Charmcaster and a possessed Kevin, Gwen finds the prison and frees Ben who helps her get back the Grimoire of Archamada and gain enough time to go back in the past and prevent herself from changing the future. 'Powers and Abilities' Hex is a master magician which is proven by his abilities to use his staff (a staff that only a master magician can use) and the ability to activate the Charms of Bezel. With the Charms of Bezel he is capable of levitation, reincarnation, manipulation of fire, ligthning, and probability without using his spells. His appearance in Alien Force shows that his abilities have grown, by knowing that Gwen created a timefold and by ruling the world without the Charms of Bezel. Appearance Ben 10 *''Lucky Girl'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben 10: Alien Force *''Time Heals'' Trivia *It is revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that Hex is the brother of Charmcaster's father and that Hex raised her. *Like Charmcaster his powers are due to being an alternate evolution of humanity from another dimension. *Like Enoch, he seems to be an enemy of the Secret Scientists from Secret Saturdays as evidenced by his cameo on a secret scientist wanted list. *Although Hex is a master magician, he is not nearly as strong as Gwen, as he can’t use the Book of Archamada without the Charms of Bezel, while she can. * but it is stated the that the chrarms make the spells at there full power meaning one can use them with out the chrams *Like Dr. Animo and Zs'Skayr, Hex only appeared once in the Alien Force series. *When Hex turns into a baby at the ending scene of'' Don't Drink the Water'', he has similar looks of both Ben and Kevin. Category:Villains Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Enemies/Foes of Max Tennyson Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Males